The Orange Kampfer
by marshalanime
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, shinobi of Konoha, aspiring Hokage, and the first boy to become a kampfer. Life was weird sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Marshalanime here. This crossover is an idea I've had for a while now but just never got around to writing. I don't know how often I'll update the story but I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kampfer)**

When did today become so weird? That was the question young Naruto Uzumaki asked himself as he laid in his bed, his right arm reaching up to the ceiling. His blue eyes were locked on the bracelet in his wrist. The accessory was a similar shade to his eyes with one side having a clean cut look while the other had a wavy design and for the live of him he couldn't recall when it had gotten on his arm.

Regardless of how it got there he was positive that it had something to do with his current problem. Glancing down at 'his' body the first thing he saw was the bulge in his shirt that made up his new breasts. After that he inspected once more his slender frame and wide hips, his long shapely legs and delicate feet. He didn't even want to look in the white and blue stripped panties that came with this body. Seeing his little man gone with his own eyes might be too much for him. He was with out a doubt a very attractive girl and he had no idea why.

She'd already panicked when she woke up like this, though that quickly turned into stunned silence as she dropped back into bed. It hardly even registered when the stuffed animal Kaede gave her started talking, "You're taking this better than I expected".

Shifting her head to the side as her arm dropped down she sent the stuffed toy an incredulous look. When Kaede had first shown her it it was a bit of a surprise. She hadn't expected the girl to have such an unusual hobby as collecting entrail animals. The one that was currently sitting on her desk was a yellow tiger with an eye-patch over its right eye that was implied to have been cut out from the vertical scar. Next to its mouth was another scar and on its stomach was a knife plunged into it with entrails pooling out. Truthfully if it wasn't for the whole entrails thing it would actually be a pretty cute plushy.

"Hey, if you know what's going one then start talking before I throw you out the window" Naruto told it clearly not in the mood to raise her voice.

"Straight to the point eh?" the stuffed tiger said with what she thought was a smirk. "Well to start with what you have on your wrist there is a contract bracelet. With it your strength is guaranteed" the toy told her as she sat up and kicked her legs over the side of her mattress. "In battles you'll be able to use the ultimate power and you'll use that power to fight the enemy. That form is so that you can use the maximum amount of power, that of an elite. You've been chosen as a kampfer" it explained before a moment of silence fell over the room as Naruto took in the information.

"So," the blond started after a moment. "You're saying I'm stronger now?" Naruto asked the stuffed toy.

"Well yeah, that's what I just said. You're a bit slow on the uptake aren't ya'" the tiger told her. He didn't get to enjoy his little insult for long as he found his head roughly grabbed and squeezed as Naruto yanked him of the desk.

"You little piece of shit!" Naruto growled out as she started squishing and pulling the stuffed toy over and over getting bored of torturing and finding his complaining annoying she tossed the thing onto her bed before walking over to her closet.

Righting himself so that he was sitting again the tiger took notice of the blond rummaging through her clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting some fresh air" she told him as she found a pair of pants that might fit her. It was still hours before the sun came up and she really didn't feel like going to sleep right now. With her pants on she grabbed her jacket and left the room as she slipped it over her pajama top.

The night air felt good on her skin as she walked down the street. The shy was cloudy this night so she couldn't see the moon but the street lights made up for the lack of natural light. She was grateful that few people were out at this hour but even if the street was crowded it wasn't likely that someone would recognize her as she was.

Walking past one of the shops she took notice of her reflection. While she had already scene her body the was her first chance to take a look at her face. Taking her hand out of her jacket she gently ran it over her jawline, her features were sharper, her lips plumb, her eyelashes noticeable longer, and her hair had grown longer reaching half way down her back. It felt odd having this thought as a girl but her reflection really did remind her of the pictures she'd seen of her father as opposed to how much he looked like his mother as a boy. The irony of it brought a small smile to her lips.

"At least mom will have a laugh out of this" the blond told herself with a small chuckle. School was going to be real fun with this.

As enjoyable as it was to just walk around town was the night lasted only so long and she had school tomorrow. She didn't really care for going to school but her mother wouldn't allow her to just skip a day, especially after she started working at Seitetsu as a gym teacher. As such she gradually made her way back home, arriving on her doorstep just as the sun was creeping over the horizon.

Taking a deep breath Naruto reached out for the doorknob only to freeze up when he noticed something. His hand, it wasn't so sender anymore. Taking a step back the blond immediately started looking over his body again as his hands shot up to his chest, his beautifully flat chest. Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the realization. "Alright! I'm back to normal!" the blond cheered at the top of his lunges as he threw his hands in the air.

His cheering didn't go noticed as one of the windows on the seconds floor slid open and his mother's head popped out. "Naruto?" the woman questioned as she looked down at the blond with her baby blue bathrobe on and her long red hair wrapped up in a pink towel. "What are you doing out there? I thought you were still asleep" she questioned the boy, it was fare to early for him to be making such a racket and she's the one who'll have to hear about it if the neighbors start complaining.

"Geh!? Oh, uh, just taking a morning walk" Naruto responded after nearly falling back from hearing her voice, he was so happy about being a guy again that he hadn't noticed her.

"Fine but since your up already get in here and ready for school before Jariaya hogs the bathroom" the woman told him before pulling her head back into her room and closing the window. With that out of the way Naruto proceeded to do just as his mother suggested and leave all of this kampfer nonsense behind him fr now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, back with chapter two and Naruto's first day as a kampfer. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kampfer)**

After all that weird stuff everything had returned to normal, mom had breakfast ready by the time he was ready to head out, Jiraiya was preoccupied with his own work when he wasn't talking about their training, and him and his mother left together. There was still that talking animal in his room and this contract bracelet on his wrist but he could worry about that later.

"So" Kushina started with a sidelong glance at the blond walking next to her. It was the few moments like this that she held closest to her heart when it was just her and her precious little baby. While she did miss her husband dearly she was forever grateful to whatever powers be that allowed her to survive on that day and given her the chance to see Naruto grow up. She even retired from active duty out of fear of leaving him alone should something happen to her in the field. Though being a full-time mother at home didn't exactly suit her personality she wouldn't change what she did for the world, and now she was able to find a save job that let her stay close to Naruto even more.

Getting the boy's attention the woman continued with a mischievous smirk "Do you have a cute little girlfriend yet?". Her question had its intended purpose as the blond nearly chocked on his own spit before stuttering out a "No!'. "Oh that's a shame. It'd make your mother very happy to see what kind of girl could steal her baby's heart" the woman told him as she held in her laughter at the boy's reaction.

Recomposing himself Naruto told her "Sorry but I don't exactly have a lot of opportunities to met girls my age". While it was true that Seitetsu allowed both male and female students they were firmly separated into the two halves of the school with only the library and gymnasium being only shared part with the gymnasium being exclusive to one side or the other depending on what class was using it at the time.

"Oh you're just not trying hard enough!" Kushina quipped with a hearty slap on Naruto's back. "Not everything is about training you know? Take some free time to get to know others" Kushina told the boy.

"Aren't you suppose to be against student relationships? You know, being a teacher and all" Naruto asked his mother with a raised eyebrow. Romance wasn't exactly something he wanted to talk to her about. Not that he wouldn't talk to her about it if he had a girlfriend but having been forever alone left a bit of a bad taste towards the subject.

Hearing the boy's question Kushina couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her as she reached out to ruffle his hair. "Come on sweetie, no one enforces that rule nowadays. Just as long as you don't get a head start on making a family that is" Kushina told him. Though having said that a thought popped into her head and started pestering her.

Taking her hand off of Naruto's head to let him try and fix his hair Kushina folded her arm under her but with it as her other hand stroked her chin in thought. "You know, I don't think I've ever talked to you about protection" she thought out loud more than said but said it she did.

"Guh wha!?" Naruto sputtered out in a panic as he stared at his mother. No! Nope! Not going to happen! Naruto was frantically looking around and racking his brain for a way to change the subject before his mother came out of her thoughts. Just as it was starting to look like running for it would be his only option his salvation came in the form of his only female Seitetsu student friends turning onto the street from the net corner down.

"Ah! Morning Kaede!" Naruto called out as he took off toward the girl and subsequently pulling Kushina out of her thoughts as she too took notice of the girl.

Kaede Sakura was a generally cheerful and innocent girl who was considered by many as one of Seitetsu High's twin beauties alongside the student council president, Shizuku Sango. While Naruto didn't know much about Shizuku he'd know Kaede for a while know. Apparently they'd gone to the same middle school as well but they'd never notices each other until entering high school and ending up sharing part of the same path from school and their homes. She had long peach colored hair with a small portion tied up in the back with a green ribbon, expressive blue-green eyes, and she wore the standard black and white sailor uniform the girls at Seitetsu were given.

"Naruto, Uzumaki-sensei, good morning" Kaede greeted after turning around to see the pair.

"Come on Kaede, Uzumaki-sensei sounds so formal. At least call me Kushina-sensei" Kushina told the girl as she closed the distance between herself and the two teens.

"Yes Uzum-er-Kushina-sensei" Kaede agreed to the woman's request. She'd been making the request for a while now but it still felt odd being so close to one of her teachers like this though Kushina seemed to have taken a liking to her rather quickly after they're first meeting.

"Oh, Naruto how's that entrail animal I gave you?" Kaede suddenly asked as the thought came to mind.

"Eh, yeah" Naruto started with an odd tone as he considered if he should mention the whole talking stuffed animal thing to her. Seeing the look she was giving him he decided to try and subtly hint at it, "It's perfectly fine, but uh, has anything strange ever happened around your entrail animals?".

"Strange?" the girl repeated with a slight tilt of her head. "Strange how?" she asked him.

"Eh, just forget I said anything. It was probably just a weird dream" Naruto played off his last statement as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head. Before either of them could ask about this weird dream their attention was drawn to his bracelet as it began to glow.

Taking his hand off the back of his head Naruto took a closer look at it in an attempt to understand why it started doing this. That train of thought died however as a loud bang accompanied by the wall next to him receiving a bullet hole took him by surprise. "So you're my enemy? Didn't think ya'd be a guy" Following the sound of the voice Naruto's attention was brought to a girl standing on the other side of the street.

The girl wore Seitetsu's school uniform albeit slightly modified with its shorter sleeves. Her hair reached just barely to her shoulders and like her eyes it was vibrant red. On her right wrist was a blur bracelet like Naruto's own but what really grabbed everyone's attention was the big, black pistol she held in her hands.

'A kampfer?' Naruto thought to himself as he felt his body heat up as the shine coming off his bracelet grew more intense. This wasn't good. If it was what he thought than he needed to get out of there. It wouldn't be so bad if his mother saw him transform but it'll be a huge pain in the ass to have to explain and/or come up with an excuse should Kaede see it.

"Excuse me miss, I don't believe we've met before. What's your name?" Kushina calmly said with a sweet smile.

Turning her attention, and gun, on Kushina the redhead told her "That's non of your business so stay out of this unless ya want me to put a cap in that fat ass of your!".

After a moment "Naruto, Kaede, please go on ahead. Sensei will handle this" Kushina said as she brought her hands together and cracked her knuckles.

"But, Kushina-sensei we can't" Kaede was saying when Naruto ran past her.

"Just listen to her. She knows what she's doing" the blond said as he took off.

"Hey! Don't just run off ya co-GHA!?" the red haired teen was shouting as she went to line her sight up with Naruto's head but instead lost her focus when Kushina's knee firmly planted itself in his gut. It only took a short glance from Kushina after that for Kaede to follow after Naruto.

"Disrespectful students need strict punishment" Kushina commented as the gun wielding teen dropped to her knees while coughing and trying to regain her breath.

Feeling air once more in her lungs she wiped some spit off the corner of her mouth before looking up at the older woman with a glare. "Bitch" she muttered before bracing herself as Kushina brought her leg bag for another kick.

'Damn it! I just got my body back' Naruto thought to herself as she once more grimaced at her curvy body. Kaede didn't seem to have followed her and Kushina hadn't caught up yet. Maybe she'll be back to normal by the time she gets to school.

"Quite your runnin' dumb ass!" Naruto heard that girl's voice once more and on instinct ducked and rolled out of the way as multiple shoots came her way. Today just wasn't going her way.

Coming to a stop Naruto once more took in the girl's appearance and it was instantly apparent that regardless of how she got away Kushina didn't make it easy. Her clothes were torn and slashed in places, her left cheek was swollen with a trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth, and she held her pistol with her right hand only as her other was clutching her stomach.

"You're in no condition to fight so just get out of here would ya!" Naruto yelled at the girl with seemed to only piss her off.

"You think some old hag is enough to put me down? I'll show ya you piece of shit!" the girl yelled as she resumed shooting and Naruto once more started running.

Figuring that she could outrun and lose her Naruto went to turn a corner only to fall flat on her ass when she bumped into someone. "Gah son of a!" the blond hissed as she started to rub her tail bone. Looking forward she felt a pit form in her stomach when she saw Kaede in a similar position to herself.

Kaede herself having fallen down took notice of the oddly familiar girl who'd run into her. Her lips parted as she was about to say something but the words died in her throat as the red head from earlier slid around the corner. "I told ya to stop runnin'!" the girl growled out as she aimed her gun at them and pulled the trigger.

Kaede, expecting the bullet to hit her closed her eyes but when the pain never hit she slowly cracked them open. What she saw made her heart skip a beat as the girl she'd run into had come to her rescue and knelt before her with her arms raised in front of her defensively. Luckily for Naruto these bracelets seem to be pretty durable as it was able to deflect the bullet.

"Fucker! Just die already!" the girl shouted as she pulled the trigger again only to miss completely as she was slammed into from the side and put in a headlock.

A wave of relieve washed over Naruto when she saw her mother restraining the girl. "Sorry about that. I must be even more out of practice than I thought if I let this one get away like that" Kushina told the pair as the girl in her arms struggled to get lose but couldn't get the woman to budge an inch. "Take Kaede the rest of the way without me okay? I'll catch up once I get this girl to calm down" she told Naruto and from the look in her eyes it was clear to the blond that she was demanding an explanation later.

"Right. We'll be off then" Naruto told her as she scrambled to her feet before grabbing hold of Kaede's hand. The girl couldn't help the blush that spread on her face as she was pulled off the ground and lead away from the two redheads by her savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is ready to go! Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kampfer)**

Seitetsu wasn't too much farther and hopefully they wouldn't run into any more trouble once they got there. Turning the last corner the girl's entrance came into view with students filing in. Coming to a stop Naruto let out a sigh of relieve at the sight as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Um" the soft voice from behind reminded Naruto that she'd dragged Kaede with her. Hoping that she hadn't gone to fast for the girl Naruto looked over her shoulder to ask if she was alright but stopped when she noticed Kaede was staring down at something. Following the line of sight Naruto saw Kaede's hand firmly held in her own.

"Gha sorry!" the blond apologized as she let go of Kaede and brought her hand to her chest with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"N-No it's fine. I don't mind" Kaede told her as she held her hand close to herself. With all of the excitement over with Kaede was able to talk with this girl and that thought alone had her fidgeting and unable to look her in the eyes without blushing. Pushing that to the sied she turned her sight to Naruto. "I'm Kaede Sakura. What's your name?" Kaede asked dying to know who this was.

"It's Naru-" Naruto was saying with a smile on instinct when she halted herself. There's no way she could give her name! She looks too much like her male self that it'd look suspicious if she told her who she was.

"Naru?" Kaede repeated with a smile. It was a cute name but the way she just stopped talking like that was odd.

"Eh no! It's, uh, Naru...ko?" Naruto told her with a nervous sweat building up. That's about the best she could come up with one the spot. Fuck.

"Naruko? Naruko" Kaede repeated the name, letting it role off her tongue a few times. Giving the blond a bright smile Kaede told her "That's a wonderful name!". Well at least she didn't question it.

"Well if that's everything" Naruto said with a strained smile as she turned to run off. The longer she stayed there the more likely she was to say something stupid.

Before she could get more than a few steps away Kaede pleaded with her to stop. Shakily turning her head to look back at the girl Naruto hoped it wouldn't take too long. "Do you... want to walk to class together?" the girl asked and reminded Naruto that she was indeed wearing the school's uniform at the moment. Weird that more than her underwear changed with her this time.

She wasn't a student here, not like this! If she went to class like this a teacher would definitely call her out. "I" Naruto started as she ner4vously brought her sight up from her clothes and back to Kaede and trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't make her look like a complete dick or idiot. "I, haven't finished transferring in yet" the blond told her. Yeah, that should work. "I can't actually go to class yet so I guess you'll just have to go without me today" Naruto said as she turned her head back around.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you later then?" Kaede said, disappointed in the outcome.

Hearing that Naruto took her chance and took off with a "Definitely!". Anything to get herself out of there.

While she still had no idea how to get her bracelet to transform herself back a simple jutsu she learn in the academy was enough to look like her old self. With that little issue taken care off no one gave her a second glance as she strolled through the boy's main entrance and headed for homeroom.

Despite wanting to take this time to relax it would seem that wouldn't be an option for Naruto. "Uzumaki, your mom wants you" a teen with a thin frame, green eyes, and spiked back brown hair told Naruto shortly after the blond had put his head on his desk. The boy was Higashida Kanji, one of the few guys in school he was actually friends with. It wasn't that he was unpopular, having descent looks and being so athletic helped out greatly but being popular and having a lot of friends didn't necessarily go hand in hand.

"Mom?" the blond asked as he propped his head up. Oh right, she probably wants to know what's going on. Well he couldn't explain much but it wouldn't be good to make her wait. Getting up he made his way to the hallway.

Sure enough his mother was leaning against the windowsill opposite the door. The unusual thing that he noticed was that she wasn't alone. Next to his mother was a meek looking girl with orange hair, emerald green eyes, glasses, a yellow headband, and a bandage on her left cheek. She didn't look like anyone he'd met before which made him wonder why mom brought her.

"Hey sweetie. You remember Akane here right?" Kushina asked the boy as she brought her hand up and slapped it on top of Akane's head and ruffled the girl's hair. "We ran into her this morning" the woman clarified further.

"This morning?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow. "The only people we ran into were Kaede and that, that" Naruto was saying when he started putting two and two together and his eyes slowly drifted over to the girl blushing madly from embarrassment.

"I've got to get ready for classes so I can't stay long but try to get along with her, okay sweetie?" Kushina told the boy as he was still trying to wrap his head around this. "Mommy loves you" Kushina told the teen as she pulled him into a hug and like usual the guys around him started to chuckle at the scene.

After Kushina had left Akane decided to take Naruto somewhere they could talk in private and so they found themselves in the library. She's told him that she was from year two class four one the way and once they were there explained some of the very basics of being a Kampfer such as the three classes, schwert (sword), gewehr (gun), and zauber (magic).

"So if kampfers are suppose to fight other kampfer then why aren't you trying to kill me now?" Naruto asked as they sat together at a currently secluded portion of the room.

"It's because your my ally" Akane told him with a sidelong glance at him. Seeing the look he was giving her she elaborated. "Your bracelet is the same color as mine so you're not an enemy. The enemy kampfers wear red bracelets" she told him as she pulled up her sleeve to show him her bracelet.

"Oh, guess my messenger failed to mention that" Naruto said with a grin. As she was before he didn't exactly feel save around her but now she seemed like such a nicer girl. He didn't want an awkward atmosphere between them. That said it still didn't change the fact that she tried to kill him repeatedly. "At least I've got someone as strong as you as an ally" Naruto told her.

"S-Strong, me?" Akane stuttered out as a blush crept up.

"Yeah. You fought my mom and the worst thing that happened to you was a brushed cheek" he told her as he pointed at the bandage on her face. "If you ask me it takes someone who's pretty strong to pull that off" the blond said which further fuelled her blush both from embarrassment at the compliment and being embraced that she got kicked in the face like that.

"Um, thank you? Uzumaki, you're the first boy to give me a compliment like that" Akane told him. Naruto's response to that was to shake his head and tell her that it was fine to use his first name. "Okay, Naruto!" Akane happily told the boy. "I'm usually in the library so just ask if you need anything" the girl informed him.

"Sure thing" the blond told her before a thought popped into his head. After giving it a thought Naruto asked her if she was doing anything after school.

"Eh!? Ah... after school?" Akane questioned, stunned by what that statement could be implying. Would Naruto really be asking her out? "B-But Naruto, we just met today" Akane nervously said while pressing her index fingers together.

"I don't have any clothes to wear as a girl so I wanted to know if you'd help me pick some out. If you're busy I could always ask mom" Naruto said and unintentionally crushing her optimism.

"I see... if you're okay with me then I'll help you out" Akane told him with her head hung low and her shoulders weighed down.

It was clear that her mood had changed for some reason but Naruto had to get going if he was going to make it to class on time. Maybe she'd feel better if he treated her to something while they were shopping? "Then I'll see you later" Naruto said as he sat up. As he was turning to leave it came to his attention that his bracelet was glowing again. Was he becoming a kampfer again or did it mean he was going to turn back into a guy? With his transformation up it was kind of hard to tell.

"Yo shithead" Akane said as Naruto felt the barrel of her gun press into the back of his head. "You got some nerve pulling something like that" She told the blond as he was mentally curse for having a gun pointed at him again.

As he was thinking of a way out of this another thought popped into his head. "Hey," Naruto started as he turned to face the aggressive redhead. "Why did you transform?" the blond asked her.

"Why did I transform? Well why does a kampfer transform?" Akane asked as she pulled her gun back and looked at the teen like he was an idiot.

"You said a kampfer randomly transforms when they feel like fighting or when another kampfer is close by" the moment those words left his mouth some kind of blade whizzed between them and slashed apart the table they were just sitting at. For not knowing why they were fighting he seemed to be getting into a lot of fights today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is complete! Please enjoy the read and I'll be back as soon as the next chapter is ready.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kampfer)**

"Get down Naruto!" Akane ordered as she herself dived for cover while firing off a few shoots in the direction the attack came from. Without needing to be told Naruto had jumped back between the bookshelves. Reaching for her sleeve it clicked in the blond's head that her uniform changed with her.

"What do ya think you're doin'!?" Akane berated the teen as she slid in beside her with her gun held up to her chest. They were under attack and this idiot was feeling herself up!

"My kunai! I'm looking for my kunai!" Naruto told the girl. Regardless of weather it was out of habit, paranoia, or what have you she always left her house with at least one weapon hidden somewhere on herself. Running out of ideas she frantically shoved her hand down her shirt. There between her breast she felt the handle of her blade and a sense of relieve washed over her. She'll have to remember to fix this later but for now at least she wasn't unarmed.

"Is your head full of baby star ramen or something!?" Akane growled out as she grabbed the top of Naruto's head and brought both of them to their stomachs.

"Well sorry for not having a gun in my hands when I transform" Naruto retorted as she sent a sidelong glare at the redhead.

"Shut it!" Akane told her with a jab to the side with her pistol. After getting only a stern look in response this time she told the blond "We're bein' attacked by a schwert kampfer".

'Well duh' Naruto thought to herself as her sight returned to the destroyed table. Though it was true that despite her use of a bladed weapon there opponent seemed fully capable of hitting them from a distance. Between them Akane fight better as a long range fighter. So assuming they find where the attack came from she should be able to put their opponent on the defensive while Naruto moved in.

"How good are you with that gun?" Naruto asked, her eyes scanning the library as best they could.

"Huh? Tha hell you question' that for?" Akane asked. She almost put another how in this guy's head how many times? If anyone should know how good she was it's blondie here.

"Because" Naruto started as she got onto her hands and knees. "I'm expecting you to have my back" the blond told the girl before running out into the open with her weapon in hand. If they stayed there then chances are they'd be found long before they found the enemy. Like this it should be easier to pinpoint where the attacks are coming from.

"Oi dumbass! Don't just go doin' shit without telling me!" Akane yelled as she got to her knees and readied her gun. If this bitch doesn't kill him then she'll finish him off herself when this is over.

Just as expected Naruto was to great a target to be passed up and another blade speed toward her. 'That's it. Tell me everything I need to know' Naruto thought with a grin as she spun around and blocked the strike with her knife. 'A chain?', with the blade halted she was able to get a good look at it while it fell back. It was a dagger like weapon with long thin guards and a chain attached to the hilt.

As she took in the design an unsettling feeling hit her and she instinctively jumped back. As she was moving back a cutting sound hit her ears as fabric went flying. Naruto cursed to herself as the secondary attack came from the side and slashed through the front of her uniform.

To launch an attack like that from two different directions, was their opponent moving position? Not good. She had to fall back into cover at this rate.

Turning to head back to Akane Naruto's heart rate was rising. How long had it been since she'd been put on edge like this? Stretching her senses to their limits Naruto was having trouble douching and deflecting the repeated strikes with just one kunai. Though what really concerned her was when they suddenly stopped.

"Did they figure it out?" Akane thought aloud as they waited for the next move. Though when they made their next move it wasn't aimed at Naruto as the bookshelf Akane was hiding behind was attacked and sent tumbling over.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as she jumped at the redhead. Pulling Akane into her arms Naruto ignored her flustered protests as she moved them both out of harms way.

Coming to a stop Naruto turned to take in the damage though what she saw surprised her. "Kaede?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as she put Akane on her feet. For what ever reason the girl had been behind the now fallen bookshelf.

"I-I just came here to check something out" the trembling girl said after seeing the stunned look on Naruto's face. First it was that gun toting girl and now the library was being torn up, just what was happening today?

"This is yer doin' ain't it?!" Akane yelled as she pointed her gun at the girl.

"Don't!" Naruto shouted as she tried to talk the girl to the ground before she pulled the trigger. Fortunately she wasn't the only one trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed as another one of those daggers whizzed between Akane and Kaede to deflect any bullets as Naruto brought the redhead to the ground.

It seemed the situation was to much for Kaede to handle as she past out and slumped down against one of the bookshelves. "Kaede?!" Naruto cried out in concern as she got off a now thoroughly pissed Akane and moved over to her unconscious friend. She was breathing and there weren't any visible injuries. Despite her being grateful that Kaede hadn't gotten hurt she couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread that washed over them.

Before anything could come from that feeling the bell signally the next class run and was shortly accompanied by the sound of chains dragging along the ground fading into the distance. After a moment, "Did they... leave?" Naruto asked ash her and Akane stood around.

Along the catwalk on the upper level a girl with long black hair was checking the time on her watch. "I'll have to splurge on the library budget" the girl said to herself as she exited the room.

After everything had calmed down Akane had left the task of carrying Kaede to the infirmary to Naruto. Missing class wasn't to bad for her, so long as she could make a good excuse for her mother, so it wasn't to much of a hassle for her. The nurse for the girl's side was even lax enough to let her crash there for a while. Though eventually she had to head back to class, that and she didn't want to be there when Kaede woke up.

Walking through the Halls Naruto took the time to look around while most students were still in class. It's not that she'd never been on the girl's side, having her skills it was simple to slip in undetected, but aside from needing to see her mother a hand full of times she'd never had a reason to come over here. While visually similar this part of the school held a very different feel to the boy's section she was so use too.

As she was going she passed by a shorter girl with long purple hair and similarly colored eyes. It wasn't something she hadn't expected but she was surprised when she heard the same girl call out to her after she'd past. "Yes? Did you need something?" Naruto asked after coming to a halt and turning to look at the girl, it wouldn't do well for her if she acted like she didn't belong here.

"Senpai! Do you know where the student council room is? I have something to drop off there but I don't know where because I'm not very familiar with this place! So I thought I'd get a senpai to tell me and I'd really be happy if someone cool like you could show me the way!" the girl requested with an energetic and quick voice. It was a little much to take in from someone she'd just met.

Normally she wouldn't have a problem helping out but she didn't know where it was either, at east not specifically. The student council room had always been on the girl's side so he'd never just walked past it during a normal school day. Though he did know that it was close to where the two halves of Seitetsu met so that it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for a boy to get there should the need arise.

"And senpai..." the girl started again as Naruto was trying to pinpoint where the room was. "Please tell me your name!" the girl excitedly requested.

"Eh, my name?" the words came out of her mouth before she'd even full registered what the girl asked. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? She'd already given Kaede a fake name, but what if this girl tries to find her later and gets suspicious when there's no Naruko in the student registry.

"Yep! Your name, class, height, and weight", okay now she was starting to cross over into personal information. Why does she want to know her height and weight anyway?

"Eh? Naruto?" a familiar voice came from behind and sure enough Akane was there when Naruto looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Akane asked the blond finding it a tad weird that she was still on the girl's side. Maybe she was wrong when she assumed she could control her transformation.

"Akane!" Naruto cheered at not only seeing a friendly face but also a possible way out of this.

"How do you know Akane?!" the purple haired girl quickly asked after witnessing the pairs little interaction. While it seemed like Akane and this girl knew each other the shy girl ended up becoming embarrassed from stumbling onto this conversation and hid most of herself behind Naruto.

"So you know each other?" Naruto asked, still looking over her shoulder at Akane.

"Y-Yes. She's a year younger than me, but we've been friends for a long time" the girl explained as she held onto Naruto's sleeve. "Your body... so it hasn't changed back yet... Are you still okay with going shopping for clothes after school?" Akane asked and received an instant response from her younger friend rather than Naruto.

"Shopping!?" the girl gleefully asked before staring at the pair expectantly and ultimately inviting herself to their shopping trip.

After school Naruto, Akane, and who Naruto learned was Masumi Nishino went together to the local shopping mall. Kushina had to stay a bit late after school so she didn't invite herself like Masumi when Naruto told her about going clothes shopping. Though she did give Naruto a bit of extra spending money under the caveat that the two of them would have their own shopping trip. Kushina was getting use to this a bit faster than Naruto was comfortable with.

"Naruko!" Masumi called out as the blond was shifting through one of he shirt racks. Fortunately it was easy enough to convince the girl that it was a slip of the tongue when Akane called her Naruto. "How about this one?" the girl asked as she presented the blond with a black shirt with 'KillTeacher KillCop' written in a blood like font with two chainsaws crossed over each other under the text.

"I think it'll look perfect on you!" Masumi told the blond, either ignoring or being oblivious to the look of disbelieve on Naruto's face. The two of them clearly had different tastes in clothes. Maybe if it didn't have that text she could see herself wearing it? "Of course, you can check the three sizes on your own" Masumi told her with a smirk and raised eyebrows while cupping and lifting up her breasts.

Well, putting that aside how was she going to decline without being rude? "How about this?" Akane asked, drawing Naruto's attention over to her. For a split second she expected to be met with something frilly and overly girly, and then she saw the black dress with a skull and crossbones pattern running over it that Akane was holding up.

"It's so adult, I think it would look good on you" Akane told the blond after handing her the dress and picturing how she'd look in it. Taking another look at the dress in her arms Naruto tried to picture herself in it. Admittedly she'd probably look good in it but she didn't really want to wear a dress, and maybe something with a bit more color would suit her better.

"I'll think about it" Naruto told Akane as she put the dress to the side.

"Hey, hey, aren't you from Seitetsu?" a voice Naruto recognized instantly asked them. "I'm Higashida from year two, class four in the same school! You're super cute!" Higashida told Naruto straight forward and bluntly with a camera in his hands. "You see, my hobby is photography" the teen happily said as she placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I'm making a photo collection of Seitetsu's beautiful girls right now. How'd you like to be in it?" Higashida asked her.

"Not going to happen" Naruto told him, sending her own bluntness at him. Though it didn't seem to deter him in the slightest and he simply brushed off the remark while attempting to butter her up with a compliment. This is why she didn't go out into public with Higashida very often.

While trying to hide her disappointment a new annoyance reached Naruto's ears. "Hey hey how about it?!" "Yeah, let's go do karaoke!" two out of a trio of men trying to score with Akane said to the uncomfortable girl.

"I won't!" Akane told them before slipping past and rushing over to Naruto.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the girl as she hid behind her. In response she gave a quick nod as she clutched onto Naruto's sleeve.

"Oh! Your friends cute too, why not come along with us?!" one of the guys said after seeing Naruto. Meanwhile Higashida was still trying to get a picture of her. Couldn't she just pick out a few outfits in piece?

Lifting a hand up to her temple Naruto figured now would be a good chance to relieve some of today's stress. "You're not impressing anyone with that lame ass approach, no one wants to hear you sing, and you look like a bunch of creeps when you gang up on a girl like that. Get lost before I fuck you up" Naruto coldly told them with a piercing glare.

Normally this guy would've had more bravado and would've made another plea, but this girl just spooked him for some reason. Gathering their losses the group turned and left without another word. As for Naruto, that wasn't nearly as satisfying as she had hoped. It's kind of disappointing that they hadn't tried to start something.

"Those guys are famous around here but you actually scarred them off! You really are the best!" Higashida gushed over what he just witnessed before trying to ask for her photo again.

Before he got his question out Naruto had already intercepted and coldly asked why he was still there. It didn't drive him away but at least he wasn't talking right now. Though that look he was giving her was really creeping her out.

"Naruko, your wrist is glowing!" Masumi, who had enjoyed the show Naruto put on, told the blond as she pointed at the bracelet she wore.

Lifting her hand up to look at it Naruto figured she was changing back. Oh fuck she was changing back! Saying she needed to use the restroom Naruto quickly took off before she inadvertently made a huge scene. If she could just get to the bathroom before her bracelet went off then she could transform back the old fashioned way and maybe she could actually get some shopping down. All the while she was praying that everyday as a kampfer wouldn't be this stress inducing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I've returned with the next chapter! I do hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kampfer)**

Naruto was having a dilemma. It wasn't the typical bad grades or relationship problems that those around him might have to deal with. No, his problem was more unique. What was giving him a hard time was figuring out what kind of kampfer he was because he'd be damned if he had to deal with all this convoluted shit without any of the benefits his stuffed animal told him about!

To that extent he'd woken up early and spent a good few hours trying to get his bracelet going so he could turn back into a girl. He didn't have any luck with that. Though he did have a lot of time to think about it and eventually concluded that he must be a zauber type since he'd never transformed with a weapon in hand. Now if only he knew what kind of magic he had.

Well he wasn't getting anywhere like this. Maybe a bit of sleep will help out. "Naruto! Are you up yet? School won't wait for you to get ready!" Kushina's voice accompanied by heavy knocking on his door quickly flushed that idea down the drain.

At least they made it to school today without someone trying to kill him but as a result he had to spend the whole time listening to his mother gush about how she wanted to see him try on the new outfits he'd bought the day before. It was nice that she was happy but it didn't change the fact that he got thrown into some kind of battle for who knows what reason.

"Naruto! Uzumaki-sensei!" Kaede's voice reached the pair before either of them spotted her. In front of the women's entrance the two Uzumaki greeted the girl with Kushina once again telling the girl to use her first name.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked the girl remembering how she'd past out yesterday. Now was her first opportunity to talk with her after that.

"Um, I'm okay... but why are you asking so suddenly?" Kaede asked, slowly at first. Naruto was a kind person despite what some people might think at a first glance but it was still odd for him to act like this.

"Well, you had to be carried to the nurses office yesterday so I was just-eh-er-At least that's what I was told!" Naruto was telling her before realizing that she shouldn't know he was there and corrected himself, his hands coming up in front of his chest.

"But... the one who carried me was..." Kaede commented as her cheeks flushed red from thinking of that person holding her.

"Eh, sorry but I really should be going" Naruto told her, backing up slowly as he spoke before turning and running off for the boy's entrance the moment the last word left his mouth. While she was a dear friend to him he didn't want to unintentionally make things more confusing by talking about his female self. As such he didn't even glance back when he heard her meekly ask for him to wait.

Bringing the arm she'd held out to Naruto's retreating form back to her chest Kaede stood there with a sense of disappointment coming over her. If she couldn't talk with Naruto then how was she going to find her?

"Don't worry about him. Boy's are just weird at that age" Kushina told the girl as she placed a consoling hand on Kaede's shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder at the woman Kaede's mood improved. She didn't live with her parents, so having someone like Kushina around was comforting.

With that thought swimming around in her head Kaede had an idea. If Naruto couldn't help her then maybe, "Sensei, could I ask a favor?".

"I met a really cute girl yesterday!" he took off to avoid talking about his kampfer form and ran right into a conversation about his kampfer form. Why did Higarashi have to talk to him about this? He's never shown an interest in these kind of topics before, why would that change now? "She was really strong too! She even drove away these guys who were hitting on her ans she was wearing our school's uniform too!" at least he was enthusiastic about the subject. "For there to be a hottie in this school who I haven't checked yet, it's a disgrace to the Beautiful Girl Research Society..." the teen was rambling on as Naruto started to drown him out.

"Naruto" Naruto heard a feminine voice call out to him. Looking to the doorway he saw Akane standing there waiting for him.

"Akane!" Naruto happily called back as he got out of his chair and went over to the girl. A few guys seemed to get the wrong impression about the pair but Naruto couldn't care less, just as long as he didn't have to listen to Higarashi unintentionally tell him how hot he was. "Did you need something?" the blond asked the girl.

Fidgeting in front of him Akane the girl averted her eyes before saying "It's not that I need something...".

What did the student counsel president want with them? That thought kept running through his head after Akane told him and now here they were, sitting in front of Shizuku Sango. Regardless of the reason they were there Naruto had to admit that the girl was as beautiful as he'd heard. Her figure was athletic and looked like the kind of body a fashion model would kill for. Her raven-black hair was long with fringes that hung down to her purplish-blue eyes. Though it wasn't just her looks that matched up to the rumors, she was as intimidating as people had said as well.

Dispelling any small talk Shizuku jumped straight into why the two were called there. "You know about what happened in the library yesterday, don't you?" the young woman asked them.

"Yeah, mom told me about it when she got home" Naruto told her without skipping a beat. Even if he'd never gotten into serious trouble here at Seitetsu it wasn't the first time he'd gotten into trouble. Back in the academy he'd gotten many lectures after pulling one of his pranks or failing to complete a project. Though he hadn't expected he'd have to cover his ass for what happened yesterday.

"Your mother is the phys ed teacher, Kushina Uzumaki, correct? Being a member of the faculty she would be one of the first informed of what happened" Shizuku said as she closed her eyes. Opening her eyes again she looked directly at Naruto and asked "Were you in the library?".

"No" Naruto quickly replied.

"You were, weren't you? Then I'll need you to come clean. As student body president I have to report this to the school" Shizuku told him, leaving the blond stunned. How could she see through his lies?

Deciding to try and help Akane spoke up. "Um, Naruto is a boy. The one making a raucous in the library was a girl" Akane told the president.

Now looking at Akane, Shizuku asked her "You were there too, weren't you?". When Akane had nothing to say Shizuku responded the same way she did with Naruto, simply saying "You were, weren't you?". "Whether it was a boy or girl is of little importance. In the end the one causing problems was a girl. That's the problem" Shizuku told them. After a brief moment of silence between them she added "Speak up if there's something you'd like to confess" and when they still said nothing she lowered her head and said "I guess not".

With nothing else to say and no reason to keep them their Naruto and Akane were dismissed.

"Man she's scary" Naruto commented as the two of them walked down the hall.

"She's always like that. She's even harsh on the library committee" Akane told him.

"She sounds like a real hassle to work around" Naruto said as he brought his left hand up to rub the back of his head. "Well it's not like they can connect us to what happened in the library so all we have to do is wait it out. Then she'll forget all about us" the blond reasoned.

After a moment Akane gave him a smile and with a quick nod said "Yeah".

As the two were walking together a though popped into Naruto head. "Hey Akane, do you think we could head up to the roof during lunch break?" the blond asked her.

"R-Roof?!" Akane repeated, her face flushing red as inappropriate thoughts flooded her mind. Turning her head away Akane told him "S-Sure, I don't mind" while pressing her fingers together.

"Great! I've rally wanted to train in my kampfer form but I can't transform on my own. You're a real lifesaver" Naruto told her with a big smile. For Akane all of her previous thoughts vanished as her head jerked over to stare at the boy, her face completely red and her mouth gaping open.

As the bell started to chime Naruto was reminded that he still had classes to get through and quickly took off telling Akane that he'd see her later. Left standing there Akane couldn't decided if she was angry with Naruto for leading her on or herself for taking it there.


End file.
